


Ruby's Examination

by BranwenOSV



Series: Smut Prompts [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Gen, Groping, Gynecology Exam, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranwenOSV/pseuds/BranwenOSV
Summary: To enroll at Beacon Academy and become a huntress, Ruby needs to take a gynecology exam. She's mortified about it.





	Ruby's Examination

Ruby was excited that she was going to enroll in Beacon Academy and become a huntress. She was told before she enrolled she was going to have to take some medical exams. Ruby figured it was just a routine physical to make sure she was able-bodied enough to fight. Then she found out one of the requirements was a gynecology exam, and how exactly those exams were conducted.

Needless to say, she was mortified at the thought of it.

Ruby was in the waiting room of the doctor's office, trying to take her mind off the exam by reading some magazines. But no matter how interesting the latest rifle models looked, Ruby kept fidgeting and getting nervous about the procedure. Because of her embarrassment, Ruby dragged Yang along for support.

"Would you calm down already?" said Yang. "You're acting like you're getting life threatening surgery. It's just an exam Ruby."  
"Yeah," said Ruby, "an exam where the doctor's going to look at my...and then touch my..."  
"Your vagina."

Ruby's face turned red as she tried to bury her face in the magazine. Yang sighed; Ruby was going to turn sixteen in a few months and she was acting like she was still in middle school just learning about the birds and the bees. While Ruby was trying to poorly hide herself, a nurse with white hair in a ponytail around the same age as Ruby walked up to them.

"Ruby Rose?" asked the nurse.  
"That would be her," said Yang, pointing to the girl who refused to look up.  
"The doctor will see you soon. In the meantime, please fill out this form."

Ruby finally put her magazine down to fill out the form, which even itself was turning into a seemingly impossible task.

"Yang, what's my blood type?" asked Ruby.  
"A positive," replied Yang.  
"Yang, did dad ever have serious diseases?"  
"Pretty sure he didn't."  
"Does aspirin count as medications I'm on?"  
"Give me the form!"

Yang filled out the form for Ruby and quickly handed it back to the nurse. After several more hours of fidgeting around -- which was actually five minutes but Ruby could have sworn it was much longer -- the nurse finally came back. 

"Doctor Belladonna will see you now," said the nurse. Ruby swallowed her fear and followed the nurse to the examination room. Inside the room was a teenage girl with long black hair and a bow on top, typing away on her computer.  
"Um...where's the doctor?" asked Ruby.  
"That would be me," said the doctor. "I'm Doctor Blake Belladonna. Miss Rose, I assume?"  
"You're the doctor? You seem barely older than me."  
"I graduated early. Got my GED at age twelve, and my doctorate last year."

Now Ruby could add feeling stupid on top of everything else she was feeling right now. She was fifteen and felt somewhat special that she qualified for being a huntress at a younger age than most people, but now she was standing in a room with someone who already mastered college.

"Wow," said Ruby. "Now I really feel stupid."  
"I doubt you're genuinely stupid," replied Blake. "I'm just an extremely hard worker. Please Miss Rose, have a seat."  
Ruby took a seat on the examination table as the doctor went over Ruby's forms and background.  
"So, you plan to be a huntress? That's going to be a lot of hard work and bravery. I hope you do well."  
"Thank you!" quickly replied Ruby.  
"Before we begin the exam, I need to ask a few more questions."  
"But Yang...I mean, I filled out the form!" said Ruby, worried where the doctor was going with this line of questioning.  
"I'm aware, but these next few questions require a bit more detail. First, have you had sex recently?"  
"No! Absolutely not! Never! Haven't even been on a date yet!"

Blake ignored Ruby's pleas of innocence and made a small note regarding her response.

"Any irregularities with your menstrual cycles?"  
"Um...what irregularities?"  
"As in if you experience menstruation at times outside the norm?"  
"No. Well, I mean...I think so! I mean...I don't know!"  
"I'm going to assume you don't," said Blake, taking more notes. Ruby was worried that she didn't give a proper answer like it would somehow disqualify her from becoming a huntress. "Do you take any narcotics or recreational drugs?"  
"Never! Took a Challenge pledge in 3rd grade!" said Ruby, raising her hand high in the air.  
"Challenge pledge?"  
"You know, Challenge? As in challenge yourself to never use drugs or alcohol, stay in school, etc.?"  
"I see; one of those sponsored school programs."

Blake took a few more notes and placed the forms back in her desk.

"So, um...did I pass?" asked Ruby.  
"Pass? There are no grades here, Miss Rose. But so far there doesn't seem to be any major concern for your health."  
"So...do I still need the exam?"  
"Of course. I'm going to get some of the tools for the procedure. While I'm out, strip down and seat yourself on that table."  
"Umm...do I have to be COMPLETELY naked for this?"  
"Yes. However, if you're not comfortable, you may put on a paper gown to cover your sexual areas."

As soon as Blake left the room, Ruby took a deep breath and slowly took off her clothes, trying her best to not think about the fact that Blake was going to see and touch her in ways that no one else has. It wasn't that Ruby hated the thought of someone seeing her in the buff; it was the opposite that was the problem. Once Ruby had started masturbating, she quickly found herself being aroused by voyeurism, and would have fantasies of someone watching her touch herself. Her biggest worry was what would happen if Ruby found herself aroused by Blake during the procedure.

Ruby neatly put her clothes aside and positioned herself on the exam table, placing her feet on the stirrups and spreading her legs. Ruby could already feel herself get aroused at the thought of presenting herself in her position, and kept a strong grip at the edges of the table to control her urge to try and touch herself while the doctor was out of the room. Thankfully Doctor Blake came back before Ruby can give into her temptations.

"Didn't want to use the gown?" asked Blake.  
"Figured there wasn't a point," said Ruby. "You're going to see me naked one way or another."  
"Suit yourself. Okay Miss Rose, the first part of the exam is the breast examination. This is to make sure you don't have any abnormal bumps."  
"Okay," replied Ruby, trying to sound as nonchalantly as possible. 

Ruby closed her eyes as Blake placed her hand on Ruby's right breast, then used two fingers with her other hand to massage around Ruby's breast. Blake then gently squeezed Ruby's breast to make sure she didn't miss any lumps. While Blake was checking for lumps, Ruby was imagining herself getting fondled and kept herself from moaning, breathing in and out of her nose instead. Blake then moved on to the other breast; on instinct, Ruby suddenly lifted her right hand and grabbed her own breast, lightly pinching her nipple with her index and middle finger, causing her nipple to get erect as she started breathing rapidly, unaware that Blake was starting to notice Ruby behaving strangely.

"Are you okay, Miss Rose?" asked Blake.  
"Huh?" replied Ruby, suddenly opening her eyes.  
"You seemed to be breathing erratically. Is something wrong?"  
Ruby's face nearly turned red when Ruby realized Blake had caught her pleasuring herself to Blake's groping.  
"N-n-nothing's wrong!" said Ruby, covering her face.  
"If something is wrong, you must tell me," said Blake. "Lying or keeping secrets from a doctor can lead to serious illness."  
"I swear everything is fine!"

Blake knew Ruby was attempting to hide something, and considering Ruby was touching herself without prompting, she had a good idea of what Ruby was doing. Blake went to the edge of the exam table to take a quick look of Ruby's vagina, and noticed her lower lips becoming moist.

"Your vagina is starting to get quite wet," said Blake. "Miss Rose, are you getting aroused by this?"  
Ruby could feel her heart sink to her stomach. She was busted as the pervert she feared to be seen as.  
"I'm sorry!" said Ruby. "You probably think I'm a freak that belongs in jail!"  
Ruby expected Blake to start lecturing Ruby about how she shouldn't be treating such a serious exam as something to get off on, but instead, Blake remained as stoic and upfront as she did when Ruby first walked in.  
"Don't be ridiculous," said Blake. "There's nothing to be ashamed about it. It's perfectly normal for the body to feel sensations of arousal despite the contrary to how one would mentally feel about the situation."  
"Okay, but..."  
"And even if this was some kind of fetish that turns you on, it's against my code as a doctor to judge your personal lifestyle. I am only here to keep you healthy."

In an instant, Ruby suddenly felt the knots in her stomach untie themselves, the weight of her shoulders disappear into thin air, and the skin on her face turn back to her natural color.

"Feel better now?" asked Blake.  
"Yeah," said Ruby. "A lot better, actually."  
"Then let's continue the rest of the exam, shall we?"  
"Yes, ma'am!"

Blake went to her desk and pulled out a thermometer, only this one was wider than the ones Ruby was used to. Blake also pulled out a bottle of some kind of gel and was rubbing the gel on the tip of the thermometer.

"Just to make sure you are okay, I'm going to take your temperature," said Blake.  
"Why does it look like you're lubing it?" asked Ruby.  
"Because this is a rectal thermometer. This will give me a more accurate body temperature. Don't worry; I'll make sure it doesn't hurt."

Blake put on her gloves and spread apart Ruby's cheeks, making sure to put a little bit of gel around Ruby's anus to make sure the thermometer went in smooth and painless. Ruby was tingling with excitement; she was always semi-curious what anal would feel like, but never tried to stick anything apart from a finger or two inside.  
"Now I get why people love playing 'doctor'!" thought Ruby in her head.  
After Blake applied the proper lubrication, she slowly inserted the thermometer inside Ruby's butthole. The slight coldness of the glass caused Ruby to let out a tiny eep, but it also made it feel even more arousing. Blake pushed the thermometer a few inches in and waited a few seconds to get a proper reading before taking it out. Ruby was hoping for Blake to insert it back in, but unfortunately the thermometer did exactly what it was supposed to.  
"Everything is normal so far," said Blake. "Now we get to the main exam."  
"So, you're finally going to...touch me there?" said Ruby.  
"Yes. First, I'm going to check your outer labia. Be sure to keep your legs still so I can properly check."  
"Okay," said Ruby.

This was it, thought Ruby. Blake was going to touch Ruby in her private area, and just the thought of being touch was getting Ruby in a lewd mood. Ruby gripped the sides of the exam table tight to prevent herself from doing the task herself. Blake spread Ruby's lips apart as far as she could to inspect her labia and urethra, rubbing the outer labia with her fingers to check if something stood out. The more Blake constantly spread Ruby's lips apart, the tighter Ruby gripped the table and the more moans she let loose from her gritted teeth as she was fighting the urge to give in to her desires. To Ruby, this exam might as well have been torture, being constantly teased but never allowed to release under her doctor's orders. 

"So far, so good," said Blake. Blake went to the side table and pulled out a metal device that almost resembled forceps. "This is a speculum. I'm going to use this to help spread out your vagina so I can get a better look inside you. This won't be painful, but on the off chance it does in any way, let me know immediately."

Blake inserted the speculum inside Ruby's vagina, then opened the blades to widen Ruby's hole. Blake took out a small flashlight to look inside Ruby's cervix. Meanwhile, having her feet remained in place while Blake was using a device to separate her lips, Ruby imagined she was partaking in BDSM, forced to keep herself open to please her master. The real torture came from Ruby craving to start rubbing her clit and let herself go right then and there, but cumming on her master's -- or rather her doctor's face -- was not a good idea.

"Are we almost done?" asked Ruby, hoping to just end this exam so she can let out her pent up sexual frustration.  
"We're almost done, Miss Rose," said Blake, closing the speculum and taking it out of Ruby. "I just need to perform one more task."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm going to insert my hand inside you. This is to make sure you don't have any lumps within your internal organs."

Hearing those words caused Ruby to groan. How was she going to keep her lust intact when the final part of the exam was essentially getting a hand job?

"I know what you're thinking," said Blake. "Having to insert my hand in you seems like I'm giving you a hand job, right?"  
"Yes!" blurted out Ruby. Ruby felt ashamed for sounding like she was lashing out at Blake for that remark. "I'm sorry."  
"It's all right. Just try not to move or make a lot of noise, okay?"

Ruby nodded as Blake placed one hand on Ruby's abdomen, then inserted two fingers into Ruby, rubbing them against her internal organs. As Blake was simply doing her job of examining Ruby's body, Ruby no longer held any pretense how she felt. Ruby kept one hand on the side of the table and her other hand on her breast, fondling and moaning from Blake pushing her fingers in and checking for any signs of disease. Ruby imagined herself back in her room, fantasizing about masturbating under the sheets to not get caught, but secretly hoping she was. Ruby had seen videos and stories about the kinds of behavior that went on in boarding schools like Beacon Academy, and fantasized about being roommates with another woman like Blake, spending lonely weekend nights doing these kinds of sexual antics. Ruby was on the verge of releasing her orgasm, but was brought back to reality when she realized she couldn't do such a thing to her doctor. 

As Blake was wrapping up the procedure, she looked up and saw Ruby making exaggerated faces like she had to go to the bathroom.  
"I take it you're trying to hold back an orgasm?" asked Blake. Ruby simply nodded in response. "It's never healthy to keep your emotions bottled up. Go ahead and release."  
As soon as Ruby was given the go ahead, she immediately flicked her clit with one hand and used her other hand to muffle her mouth from letting out a loud yell. It only took a few seconds before Ruby came, ejaculating her fluids onto Blake's forearm. Ruby laid back on the table to collect herself, while Blake went to the sink and washed herself off, acting as if having a patient get off on you was no big deal.  
"Good news, Miss Rose. You're perfectly healthy to become a huntress. I'll send a copy of your records to the school."  
"Thanks, doctor."  
"You're welcome. Good luck with your work, Miss Rose."

Blake went back on her computer to finish her work. Ruby quickly got dressed and left Blake's office.

"So, was it the nightmare you feared?" asked Yang.  
"Anything but!" beamed Ruby.  
"See? I told you it wasn't a big deal!"  
"Yang, I just have one more question."  
"What is it?"  
"Is this exam something I have to do on a regular basis?"  
"I believe you only need to do it about a once a year."  
"Good to know."

Ruby took out her scroll and made sure to keep next year's date open on her calendar. It's always important to get an exam after all.


End file.
